The Prophecy of War
by Titan of Saturn
Summary: Legend speaks of the great Phoenix, one who has a pivotal role in a Prophecy that has come to pass. In these times of war, no one cares, especially not three soldiers, a thief, a Prince and a slave. Discontinued until further notice.
1. War

Disclaimer: I do not own or receive profit by writing this story based on the YYH characters.

A/N: This is a huge AU.

* * *

Word had spread among the troops that the Praecantrix had recruited a Phoenix. A real, live Phoenix working for the enemy. The implications, while staggering, were not wholly worrisome. After all, Hiei mused, it was only a rumor. A Phoenix working for its murderers did not sound probable. Hiei opened his eyes slowly, casting a look across the battlefield. Elementals were not common, but they were far more powerful than the Prae's mix of witches and humans. He _had_ just taken out a whole troop single handedly. He, of course, was not a regular Elemental. He was the son of an Elemental and a Witch, a forbidden joining of unimaginable magnitude. _The Forbidden Child_ they called him, and while he was an invaluable fighter, he would never make it past the third rank because of it. 

A whisper touched the edge of his mind, the faint feel of fabric rustling across its edges. _Question, curiosity, concern. Question._ Ah, Yukina, his other half. His twin, who was thankfully accepted into society. Healing is a universal power, and could not be attributed to her Wiccan blood. Hiei responded to her gentle inquires with _normalcy, boredom, _and _exasperation._ He could feel her laughter in his heart. Yes, Hiei thought stepping over a blue clad body; the mighty Phoenix would not work for such pitiful beings as the Prae if a half blood like him could so easily cut them down.

They were just rumors.

* * *

Second Arma Urameshi by the Fourteenth Unit of the Praecantrix Liberal Army was mad. Furious, even, if his expression was any hint. His left flank just fell and he knew exactly why. Shenkin had disobeyed him, _again_. Now he was dead, but Yuusuke's grim satisfaction was short lived. Even in death the man made him mad, Shenkin had taken two hundred good men down with him. The rest were soon to follow if he didn't do something soon, the left flank played a large role in his original strategy and now that it had been decimated the other Unit's were open to attack from behind. Thinking quickly Yuusuke picked up a handheld radio. 

"**-bzt- **Captain Baker, this is Arma Urameshi, do you copy, over?**-bzt-**"

"**-bzt-** _Arma, this is Baker, I copy_**-bzt-**"

"**-bzt-** The third rung has broken, I repeat, the third rung has broken. Proceed with Charlie-Seven-Niner emergency back up procedure." It was one of his own. He wrote half the field manual anyway.

"**-bzt-** _Command, please confirm Charlie-Seven-Niner EBU procedure._**-bzt-**" There was a tremble in Baker's voice. Yuusuke didn't blame him. That called for the suicide of half the man's men. But he's be damned if he lets this city fall, or any other's defense to be compromised for his insolent officer's mistake.

"**-bzt-** Confirmed. You have a go, Captain. Urameshi out.**-bzt-**" God save his soul.

* * *

God, it seems, did not want to save his soul. Rather, his attitude looked more inclined to kill him. The sooner to hell, probably. Yuusuke Urameshi staggered behind a wall, clutching his specialized gun. The ornately inlayed metal was a gift from his late Master, Genkai. He used rounds that were hollow and filled them with his Wiccan manifestation, an explosive blue energy that incinerates upon impact. All the other guns he had used would fall apart every two or three months, but this one had lasted him a year and a half. Genkai had always known what she was doing.

An explosion sounded behind him, followed by the screams of Prae soldiers. Stupid, stupid! What was he thinking doing Charlie-Seven-Niner? He had assumed the other fronts were holding their own, hadn't even radioed to check if their forces had been thinned enough for the procedure to cause worry. He had also counted on the figures he'd been given, his Unit only facing four Elementals, three fire and a solar User. Pretty strait forward. That was, until an earth user had suddenly shown up and caused havoc among the trenched soldiers. He had most definitely _not_ counted on fire and earth working together.

Leaning out of his cover Yuusuke shot at the incoming Initiumi soldiers, lower class Mages that had nothing on the power of an Elemental. Makoto's Unit had collapsed under the strain his maneuver had put it, and in under three hours the city had become overrun. Hitting everyone he could in the chest area with his Spirit Gun helped hold back the forces, but he only had three… two… ah, and now he's out. Pulling back behind his cover Yuusuke ejected his clip and slammed in a new one with ease. He was out of Spirit Bullets, but regular ones were just as deadly with the right aim.

That, of course, was not always the case, mused Yuusuke as he returned to firing. Most Initiumi solders had a tendency to be impervious to regular bullets. Like the one charging his position right now, who had taken eight bullets in the chest and one to the neck and was still going hard. Three feet from him, however, the Mage ran head first into a glowing orange barrier. Yuusuke laughed with relief. Saved! He may be an Arma, but that sure as hell didn't mean he was overly powerful. In fact, compared to some of his companions he was down right weak. One of said companions being Major Sareade Kazuma Kuwabara whose barrier was erected before him. Hope shined through a bit. Kuwabara was from Makoto's Unit, which meant there might be other survivors.

* * *

I would really like feedback for this; the second chapter is half done already. 

TS


	2. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own or receive profit by writing this story based on the YYH characters.

A/N: This is a huge AU.

* * *

Hiei surveyed the fallen city. Dead and wounded soldiers covered the ground, mostly Prae. Tiumi soldiers were generally incinerated or in several pieces; because that was the only way the Prae knew how to kill them for sure. Tiumi didn't die like Prae. That was just another example of the difference between the two races. Tiumi were superior, and they were going to prove it. 

As he walked through Hiei killed all of the surviving Prae, and sent surviving Tiumi on their way. With quick searching eyes he surveyed the scene; women weeping, children bawling, and a troop of Tiumi soldiers coming towards him. He wasn't sure why, sure he had commanded his wing, but the unit was under Touya's control. The second rank in the front of the group pulled his feet together and his right fist across his chest.

"Sir! Master Touya commanded we bring the prisoner to you. His own telepath can not break him." _Prisoner?_ Since when do Tiumi take prisoners? Hiei's gaze searched the group, landing on the robed form strung out between two men. The man- no, teenager –had short, well kept brown hair and expensive silk white, blue, and tan robes. His complexion was soft, pale, showing of a life indoors. Stress lines were faintly visible between the teen's eyes, and hand's had no visible calluses. And if that didn't convince Hiei the boy was royalty, then the black mark on his forehead did. The mark that would disappear with the death of the boy's father, when he claimed the throne. Slowly, a smirk pulled at his lips, then a smile, and then a grin. The second rank stood at attention nervously, the first ranks behind him starting to inch away. Hiei didn't notice, his eyes focused on the unconscious form. Koenma, son of Yama, heir to the throne of Praecantra; the most powerful Wiccan bloodline in existence. Captured and in his grasp, ordered to do what any telepath would dream of. To break this boy's mental walls and expose all of the power and secrets behind it.

This would be fun.

* * *

A small silver fox relaxed as the Tiumi solder's attention was diverted. All others had just looked right past him, eyes sliding across his form as if it didn't exist. Which to them, it doesn't. His little camouflage trick always works. Or at least that's what he had thought before a certain Tiumi solder, third rank if his uniform was any indication, had looked past him and then gone back to study his spot. He couldn't transform here, that might draw attention from the strange Tiumi. No, he won't loot here, he'll move on.

* * *

Yuusuke Urameshi huffed, trying to lug the tall and lanky form of Kazuma Kuwabara on his injured leg. They had fled the city, and Yuusuke felt the guilt of that eat at his soul. After he had run out of regular bullets he had resorted to his old method of shooting. He fired his energy directly from his index finger, crud but necessary, as it had kept the two of them alive. They had encountered three more, one from his unit, the other two from Shikijo's. They were all dead. 

Tears leaked slowly from his brown eyes. Koto's face was firmly imprinted in his mind. She had given her life so he could escape. She shouldn't have. He wasn't worth it. A moan sounded beside him, and Yuusuke pulled them into a sheltered spot as far off the path as he dared. Carefully he set Kuwabara down checking the boy over. He would live, left arm broken and a nasty cut on his skull, but Kuwabara would live. Yuusuke sighed in relief, sitting down heavily on the ground and leaning against a tree. His right leg was a mess, knee wrenched and a gash in his calf so deep he worried he'd severed the tendon. But he would keep moving. He had too.

There were Tiumi on his trail.

* * *

I only got one review! I'm so sad! _sniffle_ Please tell me what you think! 

TS


	3. Movement

Disclaimer: I do not own or receive profit by writing this story based on the YYH characters.

A/N: This is a huge AU.

* * *

Curiosity was known as a trait of cats. Really, cats are far from curious. They like to laze, eat, and fight. Foxes, on the other hand, are the definition of a curious animal. One example being a small silver fox, previously following instincts to flee from danger, is now following its curiosity right back to that danger. Yoko smirked to himself, pondering on how dull his life would have been if he had no curiosity. Sharp golden eyes scanned the landscape, catching footprints in the dirt and plants that had been trampled. The Tiumi that he followed had no reverence for the wildlife that accommodated them. But, then again, neither did the Prae. Cautious, Yoko went forward.

Only to be attacked from behind. Whirling and lashing out with his teeth, Yoko felled the Tiumi soldier in one blow. His plants whispered to him, telling him of other Tiumi nearby. Smiling, Yoko went on the hunt.

Yes, dull indeed.

* * *

_Movement…_

_Pain…_

_Fear!_

With a choked gasp, Koenma Daio's eyes shot open. Confused and unsure as to what was happening, the teenager was quick to sweep his surroundings–only to cringe back when he encountered a block. A block!

Secondary instincts kicked in and Koenma closed his eyes once more and slowly went limp. He was moving, that he knew. He was also tied up, and his head was heavy with blood. So he was slung over someone's shoulder. Right, he was being kidnapped then.

No, that didn't fit with a mental block. No one thought of the spoiled Praecantrix Prince of having mental powers, ordinary kidnappers wouldn't consider such a block. Oh! There was the attack on the capital, and the troops that had died… and the storming of the palace… and the blue haired Tiumi who had battled him and won.

He then remembered waking up groggily at a mental push, but it had been slight so he'd drifted off again. When had he been blocked?

"Oi, Touya! Prince is awake." A voice right next to him spoke. Koenma had to fight to not jump in surprise.

"I noticed." That was further ahead, and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Noticed? When'd you notice?"

"Idiot, he opened his eyes minutes ago, and he's started to sweat out of nervousness. Can you not even see that? Earth users." A third voice spoke from his other side. He muttered the last part like an insult, and he could tell the first person bristled at the comment. Silently, Koenma hoped a fight would break out.

He was disappointed. Instead someone called out something about setting up camp, and he was tied roughly to a tree and ignored. Koenma opened his eyes now, knowing that his captors knew he was awake. It didn't help any. All his life he'd used his mental awareness to orient himself. Always his senses expanded, touching everything around him. It was like his sight, and Koenma suddenly felt very blind.

Several hours passed, and he was forced to walk now that he was awake. Koenma passed the time absently prodding at his mental barrier, and tracking that strange silver fox with his eyes. When he'd first noticed it, it had seemed surprised he'd seen it, before giving what could be called a grin and winking.

Three feet ahead of him, a gray skinned Tiumi winced as Koenma hit a weak spot in the barrier, before shaking his head and turning back to his conversation. Koenma had to force a smile down at that. Before he'd admired the strength of the barrier that had to have been hastily erected, but now he'd found its flaw.

He'd been totally and utterly cut of from influencing, even touching, his surroundings. The telepath, however, hadn't been quite so thorough in cutting off access to his own energy. And while there were a lot of limitations on how he could use it, Koenma was sure he could gain access to it. And that was freedom.


	4. Kurama

Yuusuke heaved, stomach trying to rid itself of contents long gone. Kuwabara rubbed his back in soothing circles, and eventually the organ calmed. The Second Arma wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, disgusted, and then stood.

"Christ, Urameshi. How the hell can you stand on that leg?"

"What, this?" Yuusuke tried to pass off his clenching of teeth as a smile. "This is nothing compared to Grandma's boot camp. Come on, we need to keep moving. There's a shelter around here somewhere, and we need to make sure the citizens are safe."

"Yeah, the prince too. Hey, you okay?"

"Prince Koenma? He was in the city?"

"No, he evacuated with the rest of the civilians. Why?"

"Shit, the idiot. When I get a hold of General Sensui…" Yuusuke made a violent motion with his hands. "Come on, we need to get there quick. Major!" Kuwabara snapped to attention automatically. "I need you to carry me. And you need to run. Fast."

"Yes sir." Kuwabara bit off, before grabbing Yuusuke and hauling him up into a shoulder carry. Yuusuke let out a pained hiss when he wasn't careful with his hurt leg, but made no protest.

He had to get to that shelter as soon as possible. Some Tiumi are blood hungry, and might have gone after the civilians. In which case Koenma would have tried to fend them off, and failed, and been captured.

Shit! Prince Koenma in the hands of the Tiumi. This was very bad.

* * *

General Arma Sensui took his platoon silently through the woods, stalking the Tiumi that had felled the Capital. He, being a most respected officer of the Praecantrix Liberal Army, was not questioned when he pulled his men from the palace guard to cover the evacuating civilians. This had left the Tiumi Touya able to infiltrate the castle and kidnap the prince.

And that enabled him to come dashing to the rescue, and take all of the credit for saving Koenma. Koenma would be grateful, and so would his Father, and General Arma would become Cadvat Sensui, commander of the Praecantrix Army.

Silently, Sensui gave the signal to attack. His men burst forth from all sides upon the Tiumi. Caught by surprise, the Tiumi fell rapidly. But then the ground was ice, and things began to worsen. And Sensui, caught up in the fight, let thought of the prince slip entirely from his mind.

* * *

Koenma got more warning than the others. That strange silver fox who had been following him turned it's head to one side, as if listening to something, and then it turned to him, wagged it's tails, and vanished into the surrounding bush.

Then everything exploded.

Before he really knew what was happening, Koenma found himself being hauled up a tree by a short Tiumi in black, third rank, and being shoved into the cover of the branches.

"Damn ice users, Touya has no _idea_ how hard he make it to use fire when he changes the environment like that." The Tiumi muttered. It was then that Koenma realized that this was it, his chance to get away. Pushing at that weak spot, the prince started to pull energy to his wrists, where he was bound. A headache started to pound as he pushed harder and longer, and slowly the binds started to be seared away by the intense concentration of his energy.

Before he could finish, however, a blinding pain ripped through his skull. Koenma screamed as it back lashed through his energy and up into his head again. He distantly heard a curse and some shouting, then movement, but he was practically unconscious from the pain.

When he came back around, he was lying flat on his back, unbound, and everything from his toes to his head ached. Koenma moaned.

"You're awake! Good, I was worried there for a while." Koenma blinked, and then turned his head, only to whimper when it screamed in protest. "Stay still, that's a nasty thing to happen. Here, drink this." Koenma sipped at whatever was pushed to his lips, and then opened his eyes fully to see who it was helping him. He just barely managed to check the instinct to use his mind, but he figured that his head hurt enough at the moment.

And when he looked, smiling emerald eyes looked back, set in a smooth face and framed by long locks of brilliant red hair. The person smiled.

"My name is Kurama."


End file.
